Laharls Something
by DenkaLaharl
Summary: A story well I started it a while ago and forgot to put it up xD so from what I know its LaharlXEtna


The princes feelings

It was the middle of the night, The Prince's bed room was still dimly lit, he was in a laied back posistion in his coffin bed with his family photo album infront of him, apprently one of the prinnys had come across it the day before when the castle was being cleaned up.

Laharl sighed slowly flipping through his baby pictures with him and his mother, and even his father in a few shots, he wonderd if they would approve of him now. The young demon definatly wasent living up to being the force of evil he'd allways been telling them he wanted to be, and now a particuler picture caught his crimson hughs. It was of him and his old man at his last birthday before Etna poisend him in to that two year slumber.

"Father...I was such a brat, I didnt think youd ever croak.." the boy said to himself getting a little misty eyed, and from the corner of his chambers entrance with one eye peeking in, her devil tail wriggeling behind her, just catching what her prince had mutterd stood Laharls right hand demoness, Etna, she had been wondering what the kid was doing up so late since normaly the girl could hear Laharls snore battle flonnes long in to the night.

The door creeked to her mistake and laharls attention snaped in her direction.

"Whos there?!"He called out blinking some to quickly recooperate from his reminiseing.

"Ah.. well its me Prince.." Etna replyed letting the door swing open the rest of the way to reveal herself to him, mentaly kicking herslef for the careless way she was discovered and then takeing a step inside.

"Oh..what are you creeping outside my door this late at night for anyway??" Laharl asked in his ussual all importiant grumpy tone, shutting his album and slipping it under his covers.

Etna looked to the side her hand's behind her back, tail curling slightly and her wing tenseing.

"I was just walking by..and your door was open..and I heard to talking to yourslef, so I got a little curiouse thats all." She lied

Laharl sat up strait and looked at his vassal closely, her body language was telling him a diffrent story then what she had just said.

"Etna..you dont have to lie to me.." The blue haird prince said a bit glumly, pulling out his album once more "You might wana look at this if your still as awake as I am.." He offerd her the album then.

The Demoness had to fight back a blush then, the prince wasent chewing her out or hideing the fact he had that album with all though personal memories, and now he wanted to allow her to see them. Some times the kid could do such sweet things, like his father and yet diffrent, she would accept the picture book with a wide smile and a flick of her devil tail,opening it and slowly scanning over each photo, some of them she remembered herself, wich made her really happy since that meant she probally had regained her full memory that she had lost a while back by a sinister black pretzel snatcher.

"Things have changed so much since then..." Laharl would say curling up under his scarf, back turned to Etna.

"For the better I'd think prince, Your reign as overlord opened relations with the human's and the flower brained angels. not to mention that your allso the most compassionate king we've ever had.." Etna went on, compleneting her highness perhaps more then she'd ever had in one sentence, the lil demon rolled over and looked up at her with a strange expression shed never seen on him before "w.what? did I say something wrong?" she closed the ablum and huged it to her cheast.

The prince reddend a bit himself "Im not that great..I couldent have done half the stuff without you Etna.." He admited to her in a soft tone, they were alone and laharl felt it was time that he told her how much she meant to him.

Etna was shocked her tail curling in knots beside her, this definately wasent like the prince, he only gave complements like that when people truely deserved them, and suddenly she felt the sensation of the boys scarf coiling around her waist and tuging her lightly to the prince. " P.p.prince what are you doing?" she asked with a flustered blush.

"Im cold..just wanted to see if youd ..." Damn he felt like that was the cornyest most moronic excuse to get her in his bed, but it was worth a try. he was to emmbarassed to tell her the real reason behind his sudden chill.

She gasped her prince wants her in..BED! thats just too much she must be dreaming, sure she had secretly entertianed the idea from time to time when he was being cute and not knowing it. "I..duno..ohh...allright prince" the red pigtailed girl said bashfully, and she thought she was the type to jump right in and take controle, but something just made her all butterflys as she sliped in beside the overlord, placeing the photo album down and then huddeling up close to laharl.. closer then she had ever felt comfertable being.

Suprised that shed be willing to get in to bed with him they young prince purred and hesatintly wrapped his arms around her, her warm breath, and hot body pressing agesnt him felt so nice "Thanks..." the demon would say nuzzeling her cheek gently.

A small murr escaped Etna's lips, her tail trailing circles around laharls right thigh, looking in to her princes deep crimson hughs, blusheing hotter then ever before as she felt him nuzzle and hold her tight, The demoness then got the urge to kiss her prince, knowing if she did so,things might evolve past mear snuggeling, but she couldent help herself, with half lided eyes she leant in and sealed her highnesses lips with her own, wich in turn startled laharl, a look of panic and then melting in to accepting the show of affection kissing back, his demon purr lowering in tone just then as well.


End file.
